disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben and Lon
Ben and Lon were two settlers in Pocahontas. Ben was voiced by Scottish actor and comedian Billy Connolly while Lon was voiced by English Character Actor Joe Baker. Background Ben and Lon are two of the settlers that travel to the New World with the Virginia Company. The two appear to be close friends and are usually seen together. Both are familiar with the reputation of John Smith, and are fairly loyal to him. Ben has black hair, while Lon has red hair and a beard. Role in the film Ben and Lon first appear as two of the crewmembers on the ship that is headed towards the New World. The two meet Thomas, a young man who wants to seek his fortune, and discuss the fact that the legendary John Smith would be on the voyage. Ben notes John's reputation for fighting Indians; in his view you can't fight indians without him. During the voyage, Ben and Lon are seen tying off cannons during a storm. When Thomas falls overboard, Smith rescues him in a daring move. Ben openly calls Smith crazy, but he and Lon assist in the rescue by pulling Smith and Thomas back to the ship with a rope. Back on the ship, both men compliment Smith. John Smith replies that they would surely do the same for him; Ben and Lon hesitate for a moment, but quickly answer in the affirmative. At the New World, Ben and Lon are some of the first settlers to go on shore. Lon is amazed by the New World, while Ben is happy just to get off the boat. On shore, Ben and Lon are tasked with digging for gold. When they fail to find anything, Ben and Lon begin to complain. However, they are interrupted when Governor Ratcliffe's dog, Percy, discovers some Indians. Ratcliffe shoots an Indian named Namontack in the leg; Ben tries to kill the wounded Namontack with his gun but is stopped from finishing the job by Kocoum who kicks Ben away. Later on, Thomas notes that John Smith is acting differently. Lon attributes Smith's behavior to the fact that he missed the fight, and begins to sing about his achievements. Ben quickly becomes annoyed and orders Lon to get back to work. Ben then complains about the lack of gold and food for the settlers, while Ratcliffe is in his tent, happy as a clam. When Ratcliffe comes looking for Smith, Ben and Lon realize that he has disappeared. Ratcliffe tasks the two with finding him. Ben and Lon eventually arrive at the glade of Grandmother Willow, who is helping to hide Smith, as well as Pocahontas. Grandmother Willow is able to spook the two men, and the two quickly flee, with Ben insisting that John can take care of himself. When Smith returns to camp, Lon and Ben reveal that they were looking for him, but before Smith can answer them Ratcliffe appears asking Smith about his whereabouts. John Smith gives the excuse that he was scouting the terrain. When Ratcliffe reveals that he plans to fight the Indians, Smith protests, much to the suprise of Ben and Lon. Smith reveals that he met an Indian (Pocahontas), that he had food, and that there was no gold in Virginia. When Ben and Lon hear that there is no gold they start to question Ratcliffe, but Ratcliffe insists that the Indians have the gold. Later as Smith sneaks out of the camp Ben, Lon, and the other settlers are wondering if Ratcliffe has lied to them and there is no gold or if the Indians have the gold and they'll have to fight them. When Ben and Lon hear from Thomas that John has been captured, both men agree that some sort of rescue should be attempted. Ratcliffe takes advantage of the situation and prepares for an all out war against the Indians. The next morning, Ben and Lon are among the soldiers preparing to fight. They are surprised when John is released thanks to Pocahontas. Though Ratcliffe wishes to start the war anyway, both Ben and Lon point out that Smith is free and the Indians don't want to fight. They witness Ratcliffe (who was aiming for Chief Powhatan) shoot Smith, and believe that it was intentional. They assist the other settlers in apprehending Ratcliffe. At the end of the film, it is revealed that Lon plans to stay behind in Jamestown as he is heard wishing good luck to Smith, who must return to England for medical treatment. Presumably, Ben decides to return to London as he is seen rowing the wounded John Smith back to the ship which leaves for London. Neither Ben nor Lon are seen or mentioned in the sequel, Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World. Thus, it is unknown what happened to them. Category:Males Category:Pocahontas characters Category:Character pairs Category:Comedy Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Idiots Category:Henchmen Category:Disney characters